


The Kindest Star

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, and maybe the start of more, dealing with feelings for an ex, post-orion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: The last thing Fudou expects is help when he's feeling down.
Relationships: Ichihoshi Hikaru/Fudou Akio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Kindest Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeSorbetto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/gifts).



> thanks for letting me write this for you it was fun!!  
> <3

Fudou sighs as he stares at the picture in his grasp. It was a cute picture of Kazemaru looking over Teikoku's team; taken just before the other boy had realized what he was doing. He recalls how embarrassed Kazemaru had gotten over it. Fudou always said he was a photogenic kid.

Now the photograph was crumpled after having been accidentally sat on. Fudou had forgotten it had been left in his back pocket. He figured it was left there for him to bother the track star with.

It couldn't serve that purpose any longer. Just seeing the image made his chest twist, made his heart ache and wail. It should have been easier to get over these stupid feelings by now.

Kazemaru was different, or at least that's what he thought. He would have been better than the last, but he guessed fate said otherwise. It wasn't something he wanted to mull over for too long.

Seeing this image of Kazemaru wasn't helping him feel any better. It just made his beating heart ache. Not like he'd let that get to him. He would do his god damned best to ignore it.

So, he flicks the photo, hoping the wind would carry it elsewhere. Maybe he'd pick it up later…maybe he won't. It wouldn't be smart to do the former.

_'Whatever.'_

Fudou tries to relax. He lies down on the bench, ready to nap or at least pretend he is so strangers don't bother him. Unfortunately, his luck is lacking lately.

Another boy had been getting some fresh air while enjoying the sights that Inazuma Town offered. And during his sightseeing, he had caught Fudou resting on a bench.

The wind had carried over the picture of Kazemaru towards Ichihoshi. Curious, he had picked it up. He stared at it before walking towards Fudou.

"Fudou!" He calls out. "Did you drop this?"

Fudou clicks his tongue. No matter how much he hopes and prays Ichihoshi doesn't have _that_ , it would be too good to be true.

"No," he answers without opening his eyes.

"But it's a picture of Kaze-"

"I said no. It's not mine, and I didn't drop it." Now he had given Ichihoshi his attention, not expecting to see a rather apologetic look on his face. He clicks his tongue again. "It's none of your business, anyway."

"Ah, sorry…" The blue haired boy frowns as he looks down to the picture. He was certain that it was his, why wouldn't he-

_Oh._

"Did you two…?"

Fudou groans, turning on the bench and letting his back face him.

"I'm over him."

Ichihoshi falls silent, feeling guilty for bringing this up. He hadn't meant to, really. Curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Are you all right, Fudou?"

"M'fine," he mumbles.

Ichihoshi has to hold back a sigh. He didn't look like he was fine. And while he may not be the closest person to Fudou, even he knew the other wasn't in the best state.

"Listen…I know I'm not the best person with this, but…" He pauses as he scratches the back of his head. "I can maybe help you out?"

Fudou doesn't respond. He's silent and still. Ichihoshi worries he may have gone too far with his question, but he couldn't just turn his back on an old teammate. It's only when he sits up from his spot does he have some hope.

The first thing he catches is the picture still in his hand. It still makes him feel like crap. Maybe a distraction would be nice. It was definitely better than sulking on this bench.

"Get rid of that and I _might_ consider your help." He hopes he doesn't regret saying this later. But it's better than having Ichihoshi come back to pester him about his feelings.

"Oh, right." Ichihoshi just hides it behind his back for the time being. He'd get rid of it later. "Then you can come over to my place later. I think I know something that might help."

Curious, Fudou raises a brow. He would love to make a snarky comment about Ichihoshi making a move on him already, but doesn't have the energy to. Another time, perhaps.

"All right, fine."

~…~

Outei is a strange school. It felt more strict than Teikoku yet held a unique kind of air to it. It wasn't sophisticated but almost robotic. Fudou was aware things had changed after that Ares program had been shut down, but he'd never delved into the matter.

Regardless of his knowledge, he steps onto the campus, ignoring the gazes on him. He checked Ichihoshi's instructions to get to the dorms from here. It's a simple walk with a glimpse of the school. Once he's made it to his room, he knocks on the door.

"Just a second!"

The boy sounds panicked behind the door. Fudou can hear hurried footsteps before the door is open. Ichihoshi greets him with a smile.

"Sorry! I was just…" He pauses before standing aside. "Come in!"

Fudou gives him a look before entering. His dorm is fairly decent yet small. He would guess they're all structured this way. A simple entry with a small living area that serves also serves as a bedroom. There's a personal bathroom here. Ichihoshi had some decorations set up. Posters in Russian- he would guess- are placed near his bed. Some photographs of his family on a desk and a few other items scattered around to remind him of home.

In the center of his room is a low table, similar to a kotatsu. On top of that were a couple of plates with a larger one in the middle. That one held what looked like bread.

"What is that?"

"Pirozhki," he answers. Ichihoshi walks over to the table, sitting down on one end. "It's…something my grandma used to make for me when I was younger. It helped a lot whenever I was feeling down. If it's not to your taste then I can make something else."

It's hard to say no. To tell him he doesn't need this and doesn't think he would like it. He couldn't even remember if he had the chance to try it before, but…he'll take his chances.

Fudou sits at the opposite end of the table. He reaches for a couple to put on his plate. He can feel the nervous stare coming from Ichihoshi.

"What? Never made food for someone before?"

The boy can only respond with a nervous laughter. He refrains from answering by taking a bite into one of his own pirozhkis.

Fudou rolls his eyes, guessing the answer himself. He decides to go ahead and try it for the time being. And when he takes a bite into it, he doesn't expect it to be sweet. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to taste, but he likes it.

"Is it all right?" Ichihoshi asks.

"Hmm…" He pauses. "It's pretty okay, I guess."

Ichihoshi lets out a breath of relief. It made him wonder if the other was more worried over this than he thought. How silly…and cute.

Fudou shakes off that thought. Definitely not going to think about that right now.

"If you'd like I can show you around the school too."

"Check out this place?" Maybe he was a little curious.

"Yeah! We can even drop by the soccer field too."

"Doesn't sound too bad," he answers before biting into another pirozki.

Icihoshi gives him another smile, this one brighter than the last. It's hard to deny that he is pretty cute and kind. Way different from when they first met, but he proved to be pleasant. He'd say a little too soft, but Fudou has seen him be cruel. Ichihoshi certainly was interesting.

"It'll be fun! Promise."

Fudou smirks. Perhaps it would be fun hanging around him more often.


End file.
